


Should I Go?

by LordRika



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Near Death Experiences, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRika/pseuds/LordRika
Summary: A 3 part mini series based loosely on Should I Stay?  Kagome ends up in a tragic accident losing people that are close to her. Torn over the loss, Kagome has to decide if she wants to leave the remaining who love her, or to join those who have perished? What will be her decision?





	1. Chapter 1

Should I Go? 

Part 1. 

The ambulance pulled to an abrupt stop at the emergency department at Tokyo Hospital. The paramedics hauled their patient out of the vehicle and pushed the gurney through the automatic doors. The triage nurses ran out behind the desk and began to ask the paramedics questions regarding the patient. The patient needed to be prepped for surgery, STAT. The nurses wheeled the patient into the operation room where the doctor on call came running in and began to wash his hands. A nurse assisted with putting his gloves on, he put his mask on after and his hair net. 

His objective now was to save the patient in front of him, the other individuals who was with the patient are in other operation rooms in an attempt to save their lives. He looked at his room of nurses, anesthesiologist, and gave them a nod before he set off to work with his team to save this person's life. 

The chime from the overhead intercom is what brought her to her senses. She sat up groggy from her sleep expecting to be at home as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes when she realized she wasn’t in her bed. She was laying on the white cold hard-floor, she looked around and instantly was confused. The fluorescent lighting gave the place a nauseating appeal, as the smell of sanitizer attacked her nose. She stood up and looked around, seeing nurses run past her, doctors talking to other nurses at the station. 

She gasped as it dawned on her she was in a hospital. Why is she in a hospital? She ran up to one of the nurses and wildly began to fire questions at her. “Excuse me, why am I here? How come nobody saw me on the floor? Where’s my family? Where’s my mother?” 

The nurse never looked up at her, she waved her hands in front of the nurse's face. “HELLO! It’s EXTREMELY RUDE TO IGNORE SOMEONE! CAN’T YOU HEAR ME?” She began to yell at the nurse, tears began to well up into her eyes from frustration. She ran up to another nurse who looked right away but did not respond to any of her screaming questions. She leaned against the desk and fell to the floor crying in her arms. Why wasn’t anyone helping her? How could they just pretend like she didn’t exist? 

“Ne, Momozono-chan, how’s your patient doing? Is she in critical still?” A female nurse approached this Momozono with concern on her gaze. She looked up from her arms and watched the two before her. 

“Yeah, she’s in intensive care now. She’s in a coma, we’re not sure if she’ll wake up. It’s amazing how her and her brother were the only ones to survive the car accident. Her mother and grandfather instantly passed.” Momozono simply stated as if the lives of people didn’t really matter. 

“That’s the Higurashi family right! Has next of kin been contacted yet?” The other nurse asked. The girl jumped up and ran to the nurses, adrenaline coursing through her veins. 

“Where’s the Higurashi family? Where’s mama? Where’s grandpa? Where’s Sota?!” Her voice cracked as she screamed Sotas name. The neither of the nurses apparently heard her. “This is ridiculous! Tell me where my family is?!” She yelled this time, frustrated that no one in the whole ward could help her. 

She looked around and saw a sign posted with arrows. ‘The nurse did say the family was in the intensive care ward, I’ll start there.’ She took off running to the intensive care ward, and happened to slip in through the door to get in as a nurse entered. The ward seemed to go either left or right and she felt a pull to something come from the right. She ran down the hallway looking for whatever guided her this way. She looked through the glass windows peering in to view the patient inside and after she ran past a few she stopped at one. 

The door was already open as a nurse was checking the patient's vitals, beeping could be heard from the various monitors attached, but she could not take her eyes off of the patient. It seemed to surreal, this had to be a trick. There was no way Kagome Higurashi was looking at her own broken body. 

Her breath hitched in her throat as she just stared at the broken sight of her physical body. Her hair was matted and stuck to her head from blood. There was stitches along the side of her head, blood and dirt covered her face as well as bluish black bruises. She had a breathing tube going into her throat, the machine it connected to kept track of the oxygen levels. She had an IV hooked up to her arm feeding her some sort of solution. Her chest rose and sun slowly, if she wasn’t too bruised and cut up looking you would assume, she was sleeping. 

Kagome walked around her lifeless body trying to remember what could have put her into intensive care. She put her hand on top of her physical hand and whispered “We’ll get through this girl. Hold on.” 

The nurse that was tending to her physical body was hitting down her findings on Kagome’s patient chart when another nurse came in. He looked at the nurse and leaned against the doorway. 

“What do you think you’re doing Uda san?” She looked up from the chart with annoyed look across her face. He chuckled and came closer to her.   
“I just wanted to have a quick chat with you. This is the Higurashi girl, right?” He nodded towards Kagomes coma induced form. 

“Yes, it’s her. What about her?” The female nurse adjusted Kagome’s pillow making her appear to be more comfortable. 

Uda san helped the nurse adjust Kagome while he spoke. “Looks like her grandpa and mother passed away in the accident. The only survivor is her and her brother who’s also in the same ward a few rooms down.” The woman nurse stopped and looked at Uda san. 

“Really? That’s terrible! To think her and her brother are orphans now, what will happen to them?” She solemnly spoke as she stared at Kagome’s form. Kagome gasped trying to grasp her situation, mama and grandpa were dead. She was an orphan now, the thought to new as she fell to a crumple on the floor, tears streamed from her eyes as she let out a heartbreaking scream. 

She screamed and cried until she could no more, to the point she felt hollow inside. As if someone gutted her insides out and sewed her back up. The nurses left leaving her numb form alone with her physical body. She stayed like that until her crying stopped, where she was only hiccupping and sniffing loudly. 

Her head immediately snapped up, clearing the grief for only a brief moment. ‘Sōta,’ she thought and she abruptly stood up and ran out to the hallway. The hallway was still bustling from nurses moving room to room checking on patients, moving equipment and talking to one another. 

Kagome ran to the room next to hers to see if her little brother was there. He wasn’t, so she ran to a few other rooms down the hallway until she found him. She let out a big breath, and walked in. Sota laid on the hospital bed, his body just as broken as hers. He had an intubation tube, IV, an EKG machine all hooked up to him. His face was marked with bruises, cuts, and dirt. He barely looked like the little brother she once knew. 

She tried to rest her hand on his small dirty hand but hers went right through it- forgetting she had no physical body to touch him with. Tears welled up in her eyes watching her brother take small shallow breaths. 

“What could have possibly happened to us?” She thought as the tears rolled down her cheeks. It was in that moment a flashback played across her mind. 

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

~~~~Back Flash~~~~~~  
Kagome pulled herself out of the bone eaters well, picked up her well used yellow backpack she kept all of her supplies in. She exited out of the well house and ran to her house, barely keeping her excitement in as she ran towards her family. Mama was in the kitchen like usual, washing some dishes, she turned to face Kagome giving her the warmest smile Kagome had seen in a while.  
“Welcome back dear.” Mama warmly said, she turned around from the sink, and was wiping her hands dry. “How long are you back this time?  
“I’m back for at least 7 days, I have a math exam I need to study for!” Kagome whined as she plopped herself into one of the chairs at the table, she folded her arms on the table and laid her head on them. Her mother sat down in front of her, patting her arms gently Mama pulled a piece of paper from her apron pocket.

“I wasn’t sure if you would be back in time for this, but since you’re here now I’m sure you could use a break.” She laid the paper in front of Kagome, who lifted her head from her crossed arms.  
In stated that the winner of this contest won a trip for four to an onsen just outside of Tokyo. Kagome lit up looking at the paper, man, could she ever use some time to relax!   
“When are you going?” Kagome asked eagerly awaiting Mama’s reply. Her mother let out a soft chuckle behind her hand. 

“We can go whenever dear; the trip is good until the end of the month. Did you want to go tomorrow? It’ll be nice to have you relax for a little bit before exams start.” Mama said smiling. Kagome vigorously nodded her head in agreement.   
“Alright Kagome, go clean up. I’ll make you something warm to eat for after your bath. You probably want to clean up after being in the past for a while.” Mama stood up and began to finish washing her dishes. Kagome smiled, thankful her mother always looked after her.   
“Ok, I’ll go bath right now then.” Kagome stood as well and made her way upstairs to take her bath. After a nice relaxing bath, a warm meal, and her bag from the past was unloaded, Kagome made her way to bed ready to head to the onsen in the morning. 

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door, Mama slowly opened the door peeking her head in.   
“Kagome,” she called out. “You need to get up now, breakfast is ready and we’ll leave soon for the onsen.” Kagome grumbled and rolled over in the bed, letting out a sigh she sat up in bed and got ready for the day. She packed a small bag, packing her hair brush, bathing suit, and lotion for the onsen. She made her way downstairs to see her family gathered around the kitchen table eating breakfast.   
“Aah Kagome,” her grandpa cooed as he picked up a fish with his chopsticks. “I didn’t realize you were back. Are you coming to the onsen today?” He took a bite out of the fish as Kagome sat down picking up her bowl of rice.   
“Yup! I can’t wait to go! It’ll be nice to relax a little before exams! And then I can focus on studying.” Kagome said as she took a big bite of her rice bowl.   
“Eat up everyone, there’s a lot here and it will be awhile before we eat again.” Mama smiled as she sipped her tea.   
Everyone scarfed down the breakfast, Kagome helped Mama clean the dishes, and they all walked down to the train station to take the shinkansen out to the onsen. The train ride was 2 hours long and once they were off the train, they walked down the sidewalk together. Sota was hopping along laughing cheerily, Grandpa hobbled alongside Mama and Kagome. They stopped at a crosswalk waiting for the light to change. Kagome looked up at the sky, her thoughts trailing to the hanyou she left 500 years in the past.   
‘I wonder what he’s doing right now...’ Kagome thought, her chest squeezed a little at the thought of Inuyasha. She put her hand on her chest and smiled to herself. She was excited for this mini vacation, but she also couldn’t wait until she could see her favorite hanyou once again. The light changed and the family proceeded to cross the road, Mama helped grandpa off of the sidewalk and onto the crosswalk with Kagome and Sota following close behind.   
The sound of the tires screeching around the corner is what stopped them in their tracks. A small loading truck was speeding around the corner, the driver saw the family too late. He tried to brake but the truck’s back end swung around at such an alarming a rate, they had no time to react. The truck struck the family, the force of it throwing the family back. Kagome was struck with such force, the pain tore through her, flaring through her body. She landed with such force the air was pushed from her lungs causing her to gasp for air.   
All Kagome could remember was feeling a liquid running down her head, she tried to lift her head up but the searing pain emanating from her wound caused her to grunt in pain. She left her head on the road as she tried to look around for her family, she could see Mama draping over grandpa’s body in an act of protection. Kagome couldn’t see where Sota ended up as a person blocked her view, the person asked if she was ok as they pulled out their cell phone to call for the emergency services. Kagome felt the lull of sleep pulling her in, making her eyes droop, she couldn’t even register what the person was asking her. She eyes shut closed as sleep took her over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome felt tears began to well in her eyes, she rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands. She fiercely looked at Sota, they were not going to die here. They will live together as family should, Sota couldn’t leave her alone. They needed each other, especially with Mama and grandpa being gone, Kagome couldn’t fathom the thought of not having Sota around either. It would be too much. Kagome somberly stroked Sota’s hair framing his face. She just had a feeling they would leave here together.   
The sound of footsteps stopped her from taking in all of Sota’s features as she heard nurses run down the hallway. Kagome was going to ignore it when a high-pitched voice shrieked that sounded like someone she knew. Kagome walked to the hallway and saw a no one standing there so she made her way to the desk where the noise was coming from. The head nurse was pointing her finger at the three individuals who entered the ICU. Security was just coming down from the other side of the hallway approaching the nurse's desk. Kagome had to peak around the shoulders of a few nurses standing at the end of the hallway to see who was causing all of the ruckus.   
Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all stood defiantly over the head nurse who barely came to their chests in height. 

“You have to let us in!” Eri cried, all three of them had red eyes, clutching Kleenexes in their hands. “She's our friend, we HAVE to see her. I need to know if she'll be ok!”  
“And as I repeatedly told you, you are not allowed to see her. All three of you are neither next of kin or family relatives and as such you cannot see Higurashi-san” The head nurse fumed, she w shaking from the anger racking through her body .She nodded to the security guard next to her, the guard motioned the door to the girls which he escorted them out of the ICU.   
The girls sat in the waiting rooms chairs as they sniffled and huddled into one another. Kagome waited for the guard to reenter the ICU and snuck out the door. She approached her three friends, and sat on the floor next to Yuka. Kagome looked up at them and saw them dabbing their eyes with the Kleenex. 

“That nurse is so mean! How could she not let us see Kagome and Sota! I just wanted to see if they were okay.” Ayumi sobbed into Eri’s shoulders.   
“We’ll find a way to see her, no matter how long it takes us to see her. I’m sure of it,” Yuka murmured as she rubbed her hand along Eri’s arm in comfort.   
Kagome smiled as she listened to them talk about the good times, they all had together. She fondly remembered the times they ate at WacDonald’s together, how they studied together in the public library, how Yuka would tease her about Hojo liking her and dropping off all of the gifts for her. Now Kagome wasn’t sure if she’ll ever share anymore memories like those with her friends again. Kagome watched them huddle together and felt a sharp pain tear through her chest. How would she ever get back to her physical body? She so badly wanted to run to them and hug them tightly screaming ‘I’m here, I’m here!’

It was pointless to do, no one could see her in the state she’s in. It was then when Kagome realized that how was Inuyasha supposed to know she was in the hospital? Or even the others? Panic ran through her body as the sudden realization dawned on her, the weight of the world came crashing down all at once. Kagome got up and ran back into the ICU ward. She looked around the room, looking for some way to send a message to Inuyasha.   
“What am I doing?” Kagome mentally smacked herself in the head. She thought she could look for a phone but that was dumb since Inuyasha would not have a phone for her to call.   
“Maybe,” she thought as she walked back out into the ICU wards hallway leaving her room. “Just maybe, I can run out of here.” She stared straight ahead with confidence surging through her.   
“If I can leave, maybe I can drop a note of some sort into the well and hope that someone finds it.” She began to walk, her pace was beginning to quicken as she had hope, a small speck of hope, that her plan would work. She left the ICU ward and began to run down the hallway. She hit the button on the elevator and waited for it to arrive on her floor. The elevator dinged, opening the doors, Kagome tried to take a step into the elevator but an unseen force stopped her from entering the elevator.   
She huffed in frustration as she looked around for the stair well. She saw a sign for the stairs past the elevator tucked into the corner of the hallway. She tried to open the door for the stairwell but it wouldn’t budge. She pulled with everything she had, her muscles screaming at her from the effort. Her hand slipped off the door handle and she fell onto the floor. She got up grumbling under her breath as she rubbed her bottom to help the pain. She went back to the waiting room and tried to look for another way to get out of the ICU. She saw a doctor going to a door marked as ‘Employees Only’. She followed the doctor hoping to follow him in. Kagome wedged her foot to stop the door from closing, she smiled to herself amazed that her plan was working. Her hand went for the handle of the door, when she tried to open it, the door wouldn’t budge. A force moved started to push on her foot back into the hallway.   
“Oh no you don’t!” She yelled as she flung the door open and tried to run into the hallway. The force slammed into her and threw her back into the waiting room, slamming the door behind. Kagome looked around and saw no one even noticed what just occurred with her. Kagome laid on the floor staring at the ceiling for a good moment before screaming out in frustration.   
Kagome covered her eyes taking a moment to breathe deeply. She could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes. What is she to do? How will anyone in the past know she's gone? She didn’t want to think about their reactions, she would really miss the gang. Sango was like a sister to Kagome, Miroku was like an older brother once she got over him hitting on her, and Shippo was like a little brother to her. And Inuyasha-

She saw him in her mind's eye, his amber eyes boring into her soul, his thick white hair flowing behind him which became even more pronounced against his robes of the fire rat. His smile is what stuck out the most on his face, the smile he reserved for her. What would Inuyasha do if she was gone? Kagome wanted to picture him lost without her but the next image that flashed through her mind sent her further into despair.   
Kagome saw an image of Inuyasha being sweet to Kikyo, holding her hands as he tried to reach out to her, to make her stay with him. Kagome’s chest ached at the image. Maybe Inuyasha didn’t need her, if she were to die in this time, there was always Kikyo to help him find a of the Shikon jewel shards. He didn’t particularly need her. He told her before she was only a shard detector and nothing more. Inuyasha wants to be with Kikyo, Kikyo wants to drag him to hell, they don’t need her in the way. A tear escaped her eye as she thought of all of this. She didn’t mean anything to him so maybe there's no point in even being around him.

She got up and wiped the tear from her face with her sleeve. Kagome snuck back into the ICU ward, and was stumbling down the hallway when the intercom system chimed on, calling code blue in room 506. Kagome watched the doctors and nurses fly into action, running down the hallway shouting to one another different instructions and medical jargon. There was a sense of something was wrong but she couldn’t put her finger on it.   
“Sota.” Kagome whispered as she ran down the hallway and slam into the door of Sota’s room. The door was locked as they all reacted to the code, a doctor was performing chest compressions as a nurse brought the defibrillator by Sota’s side. Kagome watched as she screamed and pounded her firsts on the door. She watched in horror as they shocked him and continued the compressions, only stopping for the two breaths and continue the compressions. She looked at the electrocardiogram on the monitors screen and saw a flat rate. The doctor shook his head after what felt like an eternity to Kagome of watching them trying to save her brother.   
“NO!” Kagome screamed sliding down the door, tears streamed down her face, pounding her fists into the floor. It felt as if someone had ripped her heart out from her chest with their bare hands, crushed it, and tried to fit the broken pieces back inside the cavity. The pain overwhelmed her, and she couldn’t sense what was reality anymore


	3. Chapter 3

After a while, when the pain turned numb and she couldn’t feel anything anymore, she sat up staring blankly at the floor. She slowly stood up; her legs unsteady from crying for a long time. She stared at the bed where the doctors had covered her brothers' body with a white sheet. They hadn’t moved it to the morgue yet, she gently placed her hand on the rail of the bed, her eyes boring to the spot of the bodies head. What was the point? Why did kami take everyone in her family except her? She couldn’t live without her support of her family. Without her gramps trying to give her some ancient relic that could give her aid of some sort, without Mama’s loving yet kind words, and without Sota being the litter brother who annoyed her even though he was the best little brother she could ask for. 

Inuyasha didn’t need her either, they always fought and bicker over the smallest things. But he would still have his shard detector, it really didn’t need to be her, did it? Kagome was sure the gang would miss her, but eventually they would accept Kikyo into their group. IT as then Kagome felt an invisible pull, tugging on her sleeve. She let the force guide her out of the room and into the hallway. Kagome barely noticed her surroundings as her legs numbly walked. The force led her down the hallway and to the other side of the ward, where large windows were placed to allow the most sunlight in. She stopped and looked at the light coming in. One window was shining brightly, as if the sun itself was right there, like she could reach her hand out and touch it. 

The light warmed her skin, Kagome closed her eyes and felt the light soak into her body. For the first time since the accident, she felt safe, whole, and loved. She opened her eyes with determination, she knew she was making the right choice. Shakily, Kagome moved her foot and took one step forward, and then another step knowing she was making the right choice. Kagome was walking towards the light, somehow knowing whatever laid on the other side she could face it. 

“KAGOME!” 

She stopped in her tracks, and turned around facing the hospital hallway. The voice sounded so familiar but she couldn’t believe it. She must be hallucinating, there was no way the owner of the voice could be here. It was then she felt something grasping her hand, she looked down her hand being grasped but couldn’t see anything there. Confused, she just stared at her hand, not fully understanding what was going on. 

“Kagome,” the voice somberly called out to her, it echoed all around filling up her being all at once. Before Kagome could even process what was going on, she was running, breathing heavy she ran like she never ran before. Kagome found herself running to her patient room and could not believe the scene she saw before her. Eri, Yuka, and Ayame were blocking the doorway from the nurse who was frantically calling out for security. Kagome snuck under their arms watching them with fascination how they defended her room. She was even more surprised to see Hojo there, standing by her bed but not very close. He had left some distance to the person who was right beside her, squeezing her hand with everything he had. 

Kagome dropped to her knees, tears blurred her vision and all she could see was a mass of silver and red. Inuyasha knelt by her bed side, squeezing her hand, staring intently at her unconscious face. He looked like he was trying to say something but was embarrassed that the people in the room could hear how he felt. With the empty hand he scratched his head and huffed out a sigh. 

“Shit,” he whispered in a voice low enough that Hojo should not be able to hear but only for Kagome’s ears to pick up. Kagome walked closer to Inuyasha and squatted right beside him to hear what he had to say. 

“I’m not good with words Kagome, but all I know is you need to come back to m-us" Inuyasha stumbled over his words and he closed his eyes in what appeared to be frustration. 

“Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all need you, hell-even Kaede needs you. You need to wake up and come back to village. They’re waiting for you.” There was commotion at the door way with security showing up and they were attempting to remove Eri, Yuka, and Ayame. Inuyasha stood up to leave her bed side but he whispered something so low that Kagome herself almost missed it. She instantly raised a hand to her mouth and stared at him. 

Inuyasha stood up with his back straight and shoulder squared. Security had managed to get the girls out of the door and they came in to remove Inuyasha and Hojo. Inuyasha never bickered with the guards and did not say anything about them grabbing his sleeve and walking him out to the waiting room outside the ward. Kagome watched the commotion leave, barely able to catch her breath. Inuyasha’s words danced inside her head, replaying the moment over and over again. She never thought she would hear those words come from his mouth smiling to herself, she sat at the edge of the bed right beside her physical body 

‘I can't leave,’ Kagome thought to herself. ‘Even though I have lost some of the people I love the most I still have people who needs me.’ It was odd to Kagome to feel tired all of the sudden, but she couldn’t keep her eyes open, she fought with all her might to try to stay awake, but all she remembered was blacking out. 

There was not telling in how long Kagome was “asleep”, but when she awoke and saw the ceiling of the hospital above her, she wanted to get up and run to everyone. To her dismay, she was still intubated with oxygen and IV hookups attached to her. Her monitors started to beep attracting the attention if nurse walking by. The nurse had a huge smile on her face gently lowered Kagome’s hands from her face. 

“Kagome, you’re awake! I’m surprised you woke up this early on in your hospital stay.” The nurse checked Kagome’s fluids and recorded her vitals. Kagome couldn’t say anything but watched the nurse, trying to telepathically put the thought into the nurse's mind that she wants to see her friends. The nurse hung the clipboard back on the foot board of the bed and gave a soft smile. 

“I’ll talk with the doctor to see if we can remove the intubation,” She walked to the door before turning around playfully. “But, no promises on it though!” 

Kagome stared at the ceiling until it got too boring and she watched the TV for a while until she got bored watching that too. It felt like it was taking forever for the doctor to come in. Eventually, the doctor did show up and he removed the intubation from her. She still had to have the heart monitor and IV in until she had more strength. It was another few hours before the same nurse Momozono, came back in, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Kagome, we have this head nurse that wouldn’t allow any of your friends in the other day. She was on shift earlier but has now finally left. I will allow you to see the one friend who’s been waiting to see you.” She said with a blush, she turned around and ran out to the hallway. There was some whispered exchange between the nurse and the guest, it went quiet for a moment before the guest appeared to Kagome at the doorway. 

Inuyasha stood awkwardly at the door for a moment, until Kagome gave him a weak smile and waved her hand to have him walk over. He slowly walked over and his eyes looked her over. He was looking over all of her injuries and the machines attached to her. Inuyasha stood by the bed but still far way enough that she couldn’t reach him even if she tried. 

“How are you feeling?” He nervously asked as he eyed the IV in her arm, and the heart monitor. Kagome could see how unsure he was over the contraptions. 

“Much better now,” Kagome softly replied, she tried to speak quietly, she felt if she spoke any louder it would seem like she was shouting into the quiet void of her room. “How did you even know I was here?” 

Inuyasha shifted his weight and folded his arms across his chest, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his suikan. The baseball cap he was wearing covered the dog ears atop his head. 

“Keh, the kid with the same metal contraption as you were at your home. He said he was sent by your friends to see if I was at your house. He told me what happened and he led me here to see you.” Inuyasha murmured as he looked at the ground now, he was obviously feeling uncomfortable explaining the situation to Kagome, but it warmed her heart knowing that her friends in the present sent Hojo to look for Inuyasha. He might appear ‘yakuza’ like to them but they still knew he needed to be here with her. 

Kagome smiled gently at Inuyasha as she whispered, “I’m glad you came. I was scared of being left behind by my family, and even though they didn’t survive, I will carry on their legacy with the support of my friends from the present, and you, and the gang from the past.” She looked down at her hands, feeling the tears starting to well up in her eyes 

A flash of red came around her, Inuyasha locked his arms around Kagome, careful not to hurt her. 

“Inuyasha?” Kagome’s voice broke as she started to cry, her hands tightly balled the fire rat robe. She was shocked to see him actually hugging her. Normally, she’d be screaming on the inside with excitement over the fact that he was hugging her, but she was relieved with the comfort he was giving her. 

“Idiot,” he whispered as he shifted his arms, he didn’t let go of Kagome, he let his hand gently rest on the side of her arms, leaving just enough room so they can face each other. 

“No matter where you go, I will always find you, it doesn’t matter if it’s this life or the next. I’ll make sure to be with you, and that’s a promise.” Inuyasha boldly declared as he stared into her eyes, there was no uncertainty in his amber eyes. Kagome couldn’t say anything back, tears streamed down her face as she leaned into his chest. 

They stayed like that for a while, he would not let her go. It was as if he knew by letting go, she would crumble apart. Kagome new for the first little while things would be hard for her to recover physically and grieve for her family. With Inuyasha by her side she knew she could face it head on, and knowing this made her happy that she didn’t go. 

The End.


End file.
